Ikkitousen: Black Knights
by Nickidemus Nightroad
Summary: I suck at Summaries look inside you never know you could find something you would like LEMONS IN LATER CHAPTERS BEWARE!
1. Crawling out

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any single character or group of characters of Ikkitousen and I don't own the Name right to Cain Nightroad either

**Summary: **Saji has Gone Missing, Kanu has taken a liking to Ryofu's return to her original personality, Hakafu has opened her eyes to herself and the rest of the world, Koukin has taken a liking to Kanu, and Ryoumu has stepped up and become a Dojo owner and master. They are all living peacefully but there world is shattered when they get unexpected news in a few categories like a guy coming back form the dead.

((Ok Lets get this show on the road I think your going to like this and oh by the way there isn't any in this first chapter but for later chapters if you don't like Graphic Sex, Violence, Wisdom, and of course Fan service then LEAVE NOW….ANY TAKERS???…….GOING ONCE…TWICE….OK HERE WE GO

Chapter 1: The Rain Never Stops

_**Two years ago (10 days before the very first episode):**_

He stepped back as the last of them fell against the electric fence hearing him scream turned and saw Saji standing there in his uniform he half stepped forward,

"Saji what are you doing here I asked you to look aft-"

The first Bullet took him in the Abs punching through the other he spat blood and staggered backward as the second and third bullets punches into his shoulder spinning him like a top and the other taking him in the chest hurling him backward onto his back. He lay there bleeding, and looked up into the sky as a rain started to fall he closed as the last bullet smashed into his heart.

_**Present day (A week after the end of the series):**_

Koukin walked down the street caring a bag of groceries he was cooking for Kanu, Hakafu, Saji, and Ryoumu tonight he had a lot of work to do and a short time to do it in it was already getting dark and Black clouds had set in so he needed to get home. He stepped into the house just as a heavy rain started to fall. He set his bag down on the table and stepped into the kitchen pulling off his vest.

"Well here we go," he said out loud and set to work he stepped into the kitchen and opened the pantry.

Meanwhile outside in the rain a strange event was taking place in the Forest outside the city. A section of earth started to move and a hand pushed up form the dirt, and then the arm, and finally the rest of the man came forth.

He lay on the ground as the rain fell and beat the remnants of the dirt from him and his clothes. He stood on trembling legs, and looked around. He turned about him gazing at the forest in the darkness. He stepped to the edge of the hole he had crawled form and lay on his chest reaching down and pulling the dirt stained backpack for it.

He unzipped it and looked inside finding some old books and a lot of cash in it. He rose and pulled the pack onto his shoulders and started forward leaving the forest. He walked for what seemed a life time before he realized he was walking through town and people were staring at him.

He looked at himself and noticed that his clothes were torn and tattered and had bullet holes in it and he could only imagine what he looked like without looking in a mirror and the thoughts he had weren't the best. He sighed and noticed a woman and her daughter were standing there staring at him. He smiled at them and moved out letting the icy rain pelt him looking for a store that was open at whatever hour it was. He struggled forward feeling suddenly overcome with tiredness.

He saw a sign from his left and turned unable to read the sign he stepped inside to find himself in a Clothing store. He saw a clerk coming toward him he stepped out of the door way and reached into his backpack producing a large amount of folded Bills, the clerk saw this and her face went form the look of extreme distaste to a bright toothy smile. He took a breath and spoke in a hoarse voice,

"I need to be different,"

The Clerk smiled even wider and replied

"Of course sir whatever we can do to help,"

He followed her into a few of the back Aisle and the changes began to take place.

_**Back at Koukin's place:**_

They had eaten well and they just relaxed letting all the worries of the week and the events that had recently taken place just roll away. The thunder raged along with lighting and the rain stormed and the wind howled but no one payed any attention to it they just laughed and had a good time. Little did the know that their lives were soon to change.

Meanwhile across town in an old apartment building a tall man wearing a tattered school uniform stepped into an apartment that didn't look like it had been abandoned for two years.

It was freshly cleaned and everything dust free. He stepped inside and closed the door with a push of his foot. he locked it and stepped into the living room his couches were lean and everything was as how he had left it when he had gone out that night. he went through the entire apartment looking at everything before he stopped in front of his old bedroom and slowly grasped the door knob. He turned it and as he started to push a shock wave slammed into his back. He smashed into the doorway and rolled immediately to his right rolling till he hit the wall. he rolled to his knee his eyes scanning for his attacker.

He didn't have to scan very long because a man with long yellow hair rushed into the room a red glow to his hands he was summoning a chi point attack.

"Ah Shit," he mumbled and side stepped barely missing the attack he stepped inside the mans guard and slammed his fist into the man's chest driving him backward. He spun slamming his right heel into the mans temple dropping him to the ground. he looked and grinned his blood lust rising. He didn't know why but his whole mannerisms changed he stood taller his muscles tensed up. The man Rose and pulled a wakashi from inside his coat. Cain felt his lips part in a mad grin. the man stepped inside to deliver a thrust and that's when Cain moved he reached out catching the man's wrist he felt bone, and cartilage crunch under his hand. He cocked his arm back and smashed a blow to the mans nose home letting go as the man snapped backward falling to the floor again. He picked up the mans Wakashi and turned to the man who looked up with sudden fear.

"Now Let's you and I talk about a few things first," Cain said as he stepped forward.


	2. The Game is Set

The police had found the body in a dumpster with a wakashi stuck I his eye. Standing not 30 feet passed the police barricades. He leaned against the wall, and lit a cigarette. He looked around, and smiled he had showered shaved, and changed. He worked close fitting Jeans, Converse All Star High tops, a Green t-shirt, and wicked smile on his face. He exhaled a cloud of smoke, and started away he had a few things to take care of like pay a visit to Saji, and see what in the hell had happened to him. He should be floating around in that place. He walked down the street, and all of a sudden he felt a steel trap of a grip close on his arm. He turned, and looked at the tall man with ash blond hair, and Terrifying Silver Ice blue eyes.

"Damn a body already you sure work fast man," the man said he had a light Southern Accent.

Cain looked at him "Who the hell are you?"

The man smiled "I'm you but then again you wouldn't know that. Any way would you like to get something to eat I don't know about you but the crap they call food in Hell is just ridiculous. I could us a burger where is the McD?"

Cain looked at him and then pointed down the street… As they walked Cain talked and asked so many questions. The New Cain laughed and said

"Slow down I think I can cover all the bases in one go round so gimme a sec,"

He looked at Cain, and smiled. They walked down the street till they came to the Burger Joint, and stood in the line. They both ordered, and took their trays outside, and sat under an umbrella. Cain dropped his burger back into the box, and looked at him.

"So what is going on here man who are you, and why have I come back to the dead, or…..Have I really come back form the dead?"

The man looked at him.

"I'm Nickidemus Cairo, and I'm you. You see the world isn't as simple as you would think it is Cain. There is the Past, Present and Future, and they are all running at once. I've come to this time because you need to know some things, and I can promise that some of them you won't really like. But here is the basic Run down you aren't human. You are what is known as a Wraith. I can't really explain to you what that in any true sense, but what I can tell you is that you are older than most things on this planet; actually in point of fact you are older than the planet. You were here in it was created. You've gone by many names and many faces but in the end you've always been what you are. And here is the part that you aren't really going to like all that much,"

The man spoke as he ate, the last part the took a drink of his soda, and looked at Cain. Cain waited a heart beat and then asked;

"And might I ask what part that would be?"

"You're dangerous,"

"How in the name of god does that make me not like that part?"

You're what is known as a Guardian. They are Identified the Black Magatama they wear. You are one out of four. You don't know it, and neither do your enemies, but I can Promise you after tonight everyone will know it, your friends, and enemies alike, and trust me once the enemies figure it out hey will try to kill you, and trust me they are very good at what they do. But see the thing is they don't know what you really are,"

Cain stared looked him for a few beats, and then his face cracked into an evil grin.

"So tell me when do we start?"

Nickidemus looked at him, and then pushed back his chair, and looked at him.

"Follow me,"

They walked out into the street, and Nickidemus broke into a long stride his long legs eating up the distance at a rapid pace. Cain followed his own legs even as long as they were still struggled to keep up. Nick led them down a Back ally, and then disappeared. Cain turned left, and right he looked for him. He walked down a side alley, and then out of nowhere he felt a white hot pain searing his abdomen. He looked down to see the blade of a Knife sticking out of his abs. In his ear he could here Nickidemus's voice:

"Sorry about this kid, but this is the only way. You'll thank me later,"

That was the last thing he saw for a long time.

When he awoke his whole body was on fire, or at least that what it felt like. He rolled onto his hands, and knees, looking around. He looked down his stomach was fully healed all there was a slice in his t-shirt where the Knife had been. He rolled onto his back groaning, as a new wave of pain rolled over him. He felt, and heard the cracking of bones and felt them shift under his flesh. He gritted his teeth, and tried to stifle a scream. It came out as a gargled moan. He tried to sit up, but his body refused to listen to him. The blackness was at the corners of his vision again, and he tried to fight it, and then something white hot flashed before his eyes. He lay on the ground drenched in a cold sweat, and he slowly sat up waiting for the pain to kick in, but it never came. He slowly got t his feet reaching out to the wall to steady himself as a slight wave of Dizziness came over him. He walked out to the main street, and looked around. It was as if he had stepped into a new world. He saw everything in sharper definition, and contrast. The colors, the people everything seemed to be its on little thing. Nothing bled into the other, and yet they all flowed together in a solid and complete motion as they should. The world in harmony…..he had seen it at last. He felt stranger he had this nagging little voice in the back of his head like laughter, and then he discovered that it was laughter echoing through his mind.

"You should go home, and take a look in the mirror kid. Your pwetty,"

They last part was said with a toddler like accent. He turned toward the direction of his apartment, and walked in what seemed almost slow motion it was so surreal. He reached the side of his building, and looked up he was on the 8th floor, last apartment in the hall. As he looked up at his windows he found himself breaking down the sequence of events that would lead him up there. He cocked his head, and then jump up landing on the bottom balcony he jumped up, and at an angle jumping of balcony to balcony. He reached his balcony, and his foot slipped off, and he fell reaching out he caught a hold of the banister. He hung there for a heart beat, and then smiled. These new developments would be very interesting.

He stepped into the bathroom stripping off his T-shirt, and looked in the mirror, and he had to admit the man looking back at him was kinda pretty. He had changed he had grown slightly taller, and leaner. His abs he had worked hard to refine., and tone now looked as if they had been etched into solid Rock. His facial Fetures hadn't changed much still the clean lines of his nose, and high cheekbones. His eyes had changed though they had gone from a dark blue to an Icy Blue woith Flecks of Molten Chrome mixed in. He smiled, and stepp into his living room. He opened the Fridge, and leaned down, and grabbed a bottle of Water. He straightend, and stepped back kicking the door closed, and then whirled his hand snapping out faster than the eye can follow, and caught hold of the Wrist of the young man holding a rather large knife.

Still holding the Man's Wrist he took another drink of his water, and then with a simple upward lift, and a left torque he made the man spin head over heels. Landig hard on his back. He dropped the water bottle on the floor, and slammed down with his knees hard onto the man's Chest. He looked at him, and smiled.

"Saji Saji Saji how I've missed you so. Tell me how was it killing a man I want to know?"

Saji stared up at him this couldn't be happening he had watched him die but his rats had said they had seen Cain come back to his apartment. He stared up at Cain with something noone had ever seen before in his eyes. It was fear….

"Y-y-your d-d-d-dead. H-h-h-how can you be alive?"

"Long story Saji, but trust me I came back for a reason, and I think I know what that reason is. So if you'll excuse me I need to go see if I'm right,"

He smiled down at Saji, and then slammed the Knife into the top of his thigh. Saji screamed.

Cain snapped his hand out, and smashed Saji in the face knocking him out. He garbbe a Fresh T-Shirt, and stepped out into the night.


	3. The Guardians

Koukin and Kanu lay in bed together. They had just finished making love they lay intertwined with Kanu tucked against Koukin's chest.

She lay awake listening the sound of Koukin breathing when her Senses went crazy, some where in the city a major player had made his entrance. She could sense their Chi signature; taste the crackle of Energy charging in the Air. Things were about to get very interesting. She heard Koukin's breathing catch, and then in a groggy voice she heard him say,

"Let me guess you felt that too right?"

"Yes I felt that do you think that we should call Sousou?"

"Baby I'm sure Sousou felt it before we did. That dragon of his wouldn't miss a single-"

Then a flash of Light and a thunderous roar tore through the evening stillness. They both sat up, and looked out the glass window that was their balcony doors. TThe remnants of a Large Burning Orange Ark Blazed over some to if the buildings. They rolled off the bed, and scrambled into their clothes. They ran out the door without closing the door. They slammed down the stairs, and out into the street. They sprinted down the road and followed the flashing glows of Orange, and Icy Blue lights. They turned the corner when Koukin stopped running forward, and started backpedaling fast he knocked into who was running full tilt behind him. They collided, and fell to the ground in a tumbling heap. They scrambled up brushing it off just in time enough to see a large black mass go flying through the air past them. If Koukin had taken one more step, he would have been hit by it. Thy looked, and Kanu gasped as she saw that it was Sousou lying against the brick wall.

Sousou looked up and saw them.

"Guys get down its Cain," he rose to his feet, and Ran forward again out of sight. Koukin and Kanu ran after him, and stepped around the corner. The sight that greeted them was truly some thing jaw dropping. Sousou sprinted forward toward a tall man with ash blond hair with Icy Blue eyes. He jumped up, and spun torques his body, his right foot shooting out. And catching the man on the side of the head. The man went cartwheeling through the air, and landed on his back. He kicked back up with his legs, and caught Sousou's second Kick. Pushing him backward, he stood there looking at Sousou not bothering with a Fighting stance.

"Is that really all you have to offer Sousou? I was told you were the best, and here I am, not even winded come on make an effort here,"

Then Sousou closed his eyes, and then opened them again they blazed red with cat like pupils. He snapped his fingers, and his hands wear wreathed in what seemed to be red transparent gloves. He grinned, and his two top canines were long fangs. He dropped into a low stance; hands lifted one high, one low.

"I am the best. You just don't know it yet. Now it's time to show you,"

Cain smiled, and stepped back lifting his hands to level with his chest his eyes bled out to a Molten Silver. He took a deep breath, and let it out. His hands then all of a sudden caught fire the flame glowed a bright Scarlett. He grinned, and all four of his canines were sharp fangs.

"Well then don't keep me waiting. Come on then the Night is still so young, and I have all the time I the world,"

With a Snarl Sousou rushed launching a flurry of attacks, and each time they made contact with each other there was a Bright blue flash, and blue sparks.

Then Sousou launched a right jab as a follow up. Ever so Nonchalantly Cain Reached out with his right hand, and crossed over the Jab grabbing the Wrist. He then stepped inside, and planted his right foot behind Sousou's legs. Then reached up, and across with his left hand, and crossed Sousou's chest wrapping his hand around the side of his head. He then with little effort applied pressure, and slammed Sousou around, and into the ground. He then stepped over him, and as Sousou tried to stand, he kicked Sousou in the chest. Sending him flying into the side for a nearby building. Sousou gained his hands, and knees only to collapse again. He coughed, and spit up blood. He looked up as he heard footsteps coming toward him. Cain looked down at him as he lit a cigarette.

"Alright I won now give it to me that was the deal. Now I expect you to Honor it,"

He said his eyes changed back their blue color. He knelt down by Sousou, and held out his hand. Sousou stared up at him for a heartbeat, and then reached inside his torn coat. , and drew something small that Koukin, and Kanu could not make out. Cain took it, and slid it slid it over his head. He then waved his hands over Sousou, and said:

"Relax this isn't going to hurt,"

Then Sousou was covered in a bright Pink flame it didn't hurt it merely felt as if he were wrapped in a soft and warm blanket. He sat up his cut, and scrapes and the rest of his injuries small and serious alike were gone. Cain stood up, and slid of his coat tossing it to him.

"See you around kid you'll know where to find me if you need me," He turned, and started down the alley,"

Koukin looked at Kanu,

"I'll be right back he said, and brushed a kiss over her lips before running after Cain's retreating back.

"Hey Cain wait up I need to talk to you!" He shouted sprinting after Cain.

Cain turned and waited for Koukin to draw up.

"Hey Koukin long time no see how have you been?"

Koukin stared at him, "How have I been I think you need to be asking that question to someone else. She hasn't been the same sense you died, or supposedly died. You should go see her, but that is not why I am here I want to know where you learned that move.

Cain shrugged, but his shoulders, and his face fell he looked at the ground "I will go to her, but I don't know what is going on I don't know who to trust any more except a few. As for the move, well it is just something I picked up some where on the street.

Koukin smiled at him pushing his messy black hair form his face

"Bull shit that move is taught to all Students who learned true Karambit a Martial art that has been dead for nearly four hundred years,"

Cain grinned, "Alright come with me, I will everything out to you, and then you can go and tell the rest of them,"

Koukin nodded, and stepped up to stand beside Cain.

"So where to?" He asked looking down the street.

Cain smiled "My apartment which I have to ask was it you or her that kept it looking like that for all this time?"

Koukin smiled "her and me took turns paying the rent, and keeping dust free we both had a feeling that you would be coming back, but after a while I must admit I kinda gave up on it. She never did though she kept at it. She has changed so much she is not evil anymore just bitter, and tired. She is the saddest person I have ever known, and believe me Cain I've known a lot of sad people,"

Cain nodded, and kept walking.

"Alright I guess I can walk and talk at the same time so tell me Koukin what do you want to know?"

"I want to know how and why you came back. I want to know how you know Karambit. I want to know….everything,"

"Like a kid in a Candy store alright let's start with the easiest one. I know Karambit because my mother taught it to me when I was a little boy. I just never remembered until my Dragon told me. I came back because I am a Guardian but we will get more to that later. The reason I came back is because Totaku is still alive he isn't dead, and he has a very nasty idea floating around in his head,"

Koukin stared at him.

"You have a dragon? Totaku is alive. How is any of this possible we all know that Hakufu's Dragon ate him when he tried to possess her,"

"Well that's where you'd all be wrong Koukin Totaku has himself a dragon like most of us do actually that ridiculous notion that only a select few have dragons, and that there are only three ruling dragons like I said just a Ridiculous notion nothing more, and nothing less. Now there are three High Dragons yes. Nevertheless, they aren't the most powerful out there. Four are stronger still. I know who they are I will tell you when we get back to my house. Now as for more people having dragons, out there they are what are known as Wraiths a race of beings older that time itself. Wraiths are normal Human Vessels that at Birth were most likely thought to be stillborn. They are then bestowed the Soul, and inner Essence of a Dragon. That is how you get a Wraith. Now when it comes to how I came back to life I'm a wraith Wraiths can only be killed by other Wraiths that have been released,"

He drew quiet as they turned down his street.

"Wait I will tell you the rest when we are inside,"

They walked quickly Koukin with his long legs wasn't that much shorter than Cain and kept up easily. They walked up the steps towards his apartment. Cain reached the door,a nd unlocked it stepping inside, and steping out of the way for Koukin. He stepped in, and Cain closed the door, and slammed the bolt home.

He turned, and looked at Koukin, "So who are the other Four Dragons who are the Guardians? Well that's easy, it's You, Kanu, Ryofu, and I we are all that stands between Totaku, and the destruction of this world,"

Koukin gapped at him.

"This isn't happening to me how do you know,"

"Your Magatama should've turned black by now," Cain said smiling.

Koukin grabbed the Bead at his wrist, and sure enough it had changed to black. Koukin took a breath, and then looked up at Cain.

"Alright then where do we start,"

"Very simple grab the Girls, and we need to take a trip to Haven,"

Then a flow of memories came flooding into Koukin's mind. Now everything Cain knew he knew. He was unsteady, and held out a hand to steady himself only to have Cain's hand grab ahold of his shoulder , and steady.

"That would be your release you know everything about the Wraiths that I know," Cain spoke as he let Koukin go, and staightend up. He looked out the window the sun was coming up, and he suddenly felt tired.

"Koukin go to Kanu be with her, tell her what is going here, and later I will contact you tonight I'm tired I need some sleep,"

He smiled at Koukin and watched as Koukin stepped out the door closing it. He turned, and walked into his living room, and dropped sound asleep to the couch. The sun rose casting rays of light over wim clothing him in a golden blanket. He rolled over, and fell deeper into REM Sleep.

Koukin walked down the street a smile on his face he felt that rush of Sensation, and Sensory Heightendness that Cain had felt. He turned as the Sun came up it shined down on him , and he felt a rush of Adrenaline, and turned. It was about time he took these new powers of his for a spin.

Across town Kanu looked at her Magatama which had turned black, and across the entire city Ryofu Housen opened her eyes, and and say the Magatama Earing of hers turning black. She sat up, and looked at her earing. She picked it up, and felt a rush of memories. A man with ash blond hair crawling out of a whole in the Ground a Red headed Gril with the same tall blond man holding a Little Blond baby with a blue haird little girl standing with them. Then again that same tall man with blond hair fighting Sousou. Then it hit her the tall man with blond hair was Cain. She slung her legs out of bed

"He is alive I knew it,"

She Grabbed her clothes, and started for the bathroom.


End file.
